


Happy Birthday, Kitten!

by Revir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL mentioned, Anal Electro Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Punching, Anal Sex, Anal fist punching, Anal sex with prolapse, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Harry, Branding, Burned Skin, Caning, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cage, Collars, Colon Prolapse, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, E-stim, Electro play, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extreme Anal Gape, Extreme Prolapse, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Flogging, Gang Bang, Gaping anal, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry's Birthday, Human Branding, Humiliation, I hope you like it, Ice Play, Impact Play, Incest, Isolation, Kinda, Kitten Harry, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Mother/Son Incest mostly mentioned, Multi, Mummification, Needle play, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner Louis, PWP, Permanent Body Modification, Pet Harry, Pet Play, Piss Play, Piss-enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prolapse, Prolapse sex, Public Humiliation, READ THE TAGS BEFORE READ THE FIC, Rimming, Saline Influsion, Saline Play, Scat, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Slave Harry, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Spanking, Sub Harry, Temperature Play, They are switch, Tied up Harry, Top Louis, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, anal prolapse, butt plug, deep fisting, don't hate, human urinal, inflatable butt plug, larry stylinson - Freeform, piss drinking, scat eating, scat play, some porn, temporary body modification, video tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revir/pseuds/Revir
Summary: Harry is a person that loves his birthday. He has always loved it and always will. It is the one time of the year when all his wishes were fulfill. Especially after he met Louis. His lovely fiance.Louis always took care to give Harry the best birthday ever, and Harry couldn't thank him enough for that. Specially this year, when Louis stepped on almost all his ''No'' rules to make him happy, giving him a day full with utterly dangerous kinky sex.PLEASE. READ THE TAGS. THERE IS A LOT OF FORBIDEN SEX. READ  THE TAGS BEFORE THE STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE TAGS DO NOT READ THE FIC!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The health warnings. PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. THE MOST OF THE KINKS HERE ARE REALLY DANGEROUS. 
> 
> -SCAT- CAN TRANSFER STD, STI, AIDS AND OTHER DISEASES. IT IS REALLY DANGEROUS. NO FOOD DIET CAN CHANGE THAT. DO NOT EAT SCAT. THIS IS A FIC.
> 
> -PROLAPSE- IS A MEDICAL CONDITION. MOST OF IT IS VICTIMS SUFFER FROM HUGE PAIN. IT IS NOTHING TO WISH FOR YOURSELF. VAGINAL, BLADDER AND ANAL... There are cases where one can control their prolapse. Type porn stars. This is a little bit different case of prolapse. STILL EXTREMLY DANGEROUS. But they can control their muscles little bit better. Years training and all that.
> 
> -SALINE.- NOT AS DANGEROUS, BUT NEED TO BE CAREFUL WITH THE HYGIENE, BLOOD VESSELS AND TO NOT LET AIR INSIDE THE SYSTEM. 
> 
> -ELECTRO.- NEVER ABOVE THE WAIST OR YOU RISK TO STOP THE HEART. ALSO NEVER WITH HOMEMADE E-STIM. THE REAL DEAL IS EXPENSIVE, BUT SAFE. 
> 
> -WAX AND ICE.- CAN BURN PRETTY NASTY. CAN LEAVE SCARS. 
> 
> -BRANDING.- I BELIEVE THERE IS NO POINT AT SAYING HOW DANGEROUS AND PAINFUL IS THAT. 
> 
> -ALL THE KINKS IN THIS FIC HAVE HEALTH RISK. BE VERY CAREFUL IF SOMEDAY YOU DO ANY OF THEM. FIRST LEARN THE RIGHT WAY TO DO THEM AND ALWAYS BE SAFE. 
> 
> 2\. If you dislike ANY of the sex and kinks here DO NOT READ. 
> 
> 3\. English is my second language, so have that in mind. There may be a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> 4\. I apologize it is not on Harry's birthday. I couldn't finish it in time. Also it can be much better. I am not happy with it, but I can't anymore. The porn is weak, but I can't edit it anymore. I am sorry about Jay cast here. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I am sorry if you don't. I will be happy to hear what you think and if you leave kudos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

  
     If Harry says he is not at least a little bit scared, he would totally lie. The truth was that he was really, really scared. So many things could go wrong. So much pain was waiting for him when he gets out of here. Even so, that didn't matter. He wanted this. He wants this. He had begged Louis with ages for something close to what was waiting for him. So no matter how scared he was, he was even more excited. His stomach was just like a burning ball with excitement.    

    This was a day he was waiting for for so long. Louis always refused to play with him for long periods of time, not to talk about a whole day, if they didn't do mainly isolation.   

     The isolation was a whole day thing, mummification and objectification too. Pet and slave plays as well, but only the parts where Harry is naked and listens to Louis. Never an active scene full with sex and pain, had been longer than 4 hours. Louis was too scared for Harry's well-being to do a whole day active scene as Harry wanted. However, today was Harry's birthday and Louis was finally giving it to him as a birthday present.   

    That was something that was kinda Louis's tradition. He always kept a close eye to Harry and what he wanted and gave him the one thing he wanted most for the last few months or even a year.  

   And this year wasn't exception. Really. Harry would jump up and down from happiness right now, if he wasn't tied up in a small chest in their play room, which purpose was utter and total isolation.     

    The chest was all build with cement. Heavy, dark and cold. It is length was a little over 1 meter and was half meter wide. Harry was in half. His whole body ached from all this cold and the position he was in. It was also soundproof, so he wouldn't hear anything that is happening in the flat. Nevertheless, it was normal. It is point was to isolate the one inside it from the world, alone with their thoughts.   

      The only air coming was from ten small holes next to his feet. Making the breathing extremely hard after a few hours here and Harry had to stay in here for 24 hours. His only way out was for him to give Louis signal he wants out, to the night camera that was right next to his face. Even so, Harry would never give this signal. He enjoyed it in here way too much.   

      Right now Harry was with the ''ultimate'' chastity belt. A belt that contained a pretty much small steel cock cage that were holding his penis in a tight embrace, way too painful when he was soft, not to talk about if he even tried to get hard. Hard steel butt plug inside with a silicone plug sock outside, was buried deep inside his anus. A small hose, the part of the belt, which gave it the name ''ultimate'', was connecting his cock with the plug through his pee hole so all his urine was going straight into his colon filling it instead of the enema water.

     And God if Harry didn't love this belt. It was a heaven's feeling to be so full all the time and even better to feel the new wave of his own piss in his colon. There was something really erotic and hot, and so much humiliating in pissing in your own arsehole. It was a feeling that could drive him crazy on moments, but if he was honest, those moments were mostly when he was watched doing it.     

       But if he can choose who to piss in his hole, other than him, it was definitely Louis. This was something that got Harry high. Being on his knees, face pressed against the ground, ass high in the air. His hole wide open from fucking with toys, or if he is lucky Louis's cock or hands. Even both. Harry loves to be fucked both by Louis's hand and cock at the same time. He feels so fucking full. He feels the two completely different sensations when that happens. He can feel Louis's cock moving in and out of him and his fingers stroking his cock and Harry's walls. Amazing feeling. He is always wide agape after that and then right after Louis cum in his hole, he gets his cock out and just waits, making Harry impatient. And then just as he thinks Louis will never piss in him. He feels the first stream hitting his inner tissue. Other times Louis would fuck him with toys, open him really good and then piss in him, starting to fuck him right in the end of his piss, splashing the yellow juice all over their bodies.     

     Yeah. Harry loves to feel piss in his hole, so the belt was easy choice.       

     His mouth wasn't back from his ass and was plugged. Muzzled to be more correct. Tight leather ties holding a big and heavy hose that lead it is other end to a huge bottle of water connected to it, so he can drink all the time and fill himself with liquids properly.     

     Louis told him that when he comes he wants the bottle empty. And when the bottle was empty Louis would change it. Giving him a  small portion of food, so he wouldn't be too weak when he gets out of here. But when Louis comes here he stays for no more that a few short minutes.  

     A heavy blindfold was on his eyes, and an ear plugs were deep into his ears, so he never got really out of his isolation. Even when Louis comes here. However, Louis hadn't came in a long, long time. Longer than usual and Harry had slept some time, easily falling into sleep, so he would say the night was close to ending, and his birthday present would begin for the next at least 16 hours.   

     16 hours whom he would spent naked, plugged, humiliated and played with. Ending the day with a nice cuddle with Louis while watching on a video everything Louis have done to him through the day and fuck it, Harry couldn't wait anymore.  

   Other than that, he didn't had much  ''improvements''. Only two more. His hands were tied up to his feet with thick ropes and a slave collar that kept his head still, locked to his chastity belt.

                           *****  

   Harry heard the sound of the heavy lid open, breaking the sound barrier and took a deep breath. It was starting. His wonderful kinky birthday was starting. There wasn't going back, not that he wants it. He just really hoped it would be morning already.    

     ''Happy Birthday, Kitten.'' Sing-songs Louis, finally letting air in the isolation chest.   

      A cough caught Harry for a few seconds. The fresh new air filling his tortured lungs. His body shaking from the force.   

     ''Wonderfull. You finished your water.'' Louis sounded really happy saying that. And sure he was. Empty water bottle meant full Harry. A lot of cramps and pain. Happy Harry. Humiliated Harry. Dirty Harry. Sexy Harry.    

     With a smile on his face, Louis slowly removed the blindfold from Harry's eyes, then the muzzle from his mouth and in the end he untied his ropes.   

      His hand caressed Harry's hair. He is really handsome right now. He was always handsome, Louis recon, but in moments like this, he was breathtaking.    

      When Harry felt Louis's hand he opened his eyes and smiled happily, waiting for a command.    

     ''So beautiful.'' Louis murmured and reached hand to helped Harry out of the chest. Harry took it with a smile, slowly getting out of the small space that was his bedroom for 24 hours.    

     His eyes hurts and weren't capable to take the surrounding easily. Everything was like in a fog and suddenly too noisy. His legs tingle and real jelly. If it wasn't Louis, he would be on the ground right now.

     ''Time for bath, kitten.'' Said Louis smacking Harry on the ass. Yeah, right. Harry should be on all fours, just like a cat.     

     With Louis's help Harry fell to his hands and knees and with shaking movements start crawling to their bathroom.     

     That was the second scene Harry asked for. First was the isolation. That is how everything would be more intense through the day. The second scene was pet play, so he wouldn't be too tired, just as Louis wants and gets his humiliation as he wants.  

     When they were playing pets he was the cat and Louis was the dog.

      You see. Both Louis and Harry were in the more not traditional sex, and both were switch. One time Louis would be the toy and Harry the master and other time Harry would be the toy and Louis the master. And today was Harry's day, so he gets to be the toy.   

     Most of the people would ask why he's not the master, but Harry had always wanted to try his biggest kinks in one day and Louis would agree only if Harry used the birthday present card, but talking he had almost super strong pain kink he didn't regret it one bit.    

     When they get to the bathroom, Harry saw that the bath was already waiting. All full with cat's solutions and toys.    

      Slowly, again with Louis's help, Harry got in the tube and sat down, again on his fours.   

      ''How is my kitten feeling today?'' Asked Louis putting lotion on his hand slowly massaging Harry's skin.   

      ''Meow''. Answered Harry, pushing his head in Louis's touch.     

    While cat he was allowed only to mews and word out if needed. If he speaks English, Louis would stop everything on the second and change their places. And that wasn't nice when all Harry wanted was to be dominated. So he would never use English words, and word out wasn't option when he had the time of his life.    

     ''Oh. Really?'' Asked Louis, just to be sure. Harry had a smile on his face so Louis was sure he was happy, but it could never hurt to ask.   

     ''Meow.'' Ansered Harry, watching Louis with big green eyes and even bigger smile.   

     ''Wonderful. That is what my kitten deserves.'' Said Louis taking the shower head to rinse his body, already ready with the bath. ''Now don't scratch, kitten or I will cut all your sharp nails.'' Louis joked, because a few times when Harry was really deep in his cat space, he liked to scratch Louis when he gave him a bath. With Harry's nod and quiet 'Meaw', the water hit Harry's back. Warm water washing all his dirt away.     

     ''Good boy. Let's go.'' Louis said when they were ready and helped Hary out of the tube. 

      Again Harry felt on all fours while Louis dry him. After that, Louis start putting his kitten kit on. The 'slave' collar was changed with 'kitten'. His hands had mittens on.  On his knees protecting pads. A fluffy faux tail was attached on his chastity belt and his kitten mask was put tightly on his face, giving him as much kitten and submissive look as possible.     

      Usually the most cat masks taking over the full face were leather, but Louis didn't like it, so he paid to a special shop to make it fluffy and more cat like. The fur was faux of course. No Louis nor Harry would ever do that to any animal.   

      It is muzzle were capable to move easily so Harry could use his mouth, without killing the cat image.   

      Fortunately none of them had problem with the dog mask. Somehow they succeed to make it look sexy even if it is the whole latex.    

     ''Oh, such a hot kitten. I have no patience to show you to the boys.'' Louis said when Harry was all packed up.    

      Harry didn't had the patience too. The boys always made him feel embarrassed from himself and seeing him like that was one of his favorites. They loved to play with him as a cat. Giving him all cosy cat toys and scratching behind his ears and doing everything possible to arouse him as much as possible until he starts to beg them to fuck him one way or another. And today was even better. Talking it was his birthday that meant they all would give him presents. A naughty presents.   

      A sharp pain in his back got him out of his thoughts.   

     His first impact scene had started. The cat o' nine tails already in action. He didn't even realize when Louis had taken it.     

     ''Meow.'' He breathed. He couldn't count properly, so he had supposed to do it like that. Sometimes it was really fucked up to be capable only to mew, purr and hiss, but it was the cat's life. He knew the rules. He played by them with puppy Louis too, and it was really hard on times, but it was totally worth it. The feeling of utter submission and pet head space. The love of your owner. Perfection.   

      After his answer he felt on his back another sharp hit. Number two. They talked for 20 whips, that would go all over his back side. Never too much on one place, so there wouldn't be bleeding, but enough to make his skin bright red.    

     If he needed to choose favorite impact toy, it would be the cat tail. He knew that what he used wasn't the real version, and that he couldn't get more than a few whips with the real one, the one used centuries before, but he still loved the contemporary one. The pain was just the right amount, and while with spanks he would need at least 50 to get him in the right mindset, the cat tail did it in less than 10.   

     Ah. Yes. There it was. His penis was getting hard. At least, it tried, but with not big luck. But God, his cage was killing him. It was more painful than the whip.    

      ''Meow.'' 16. He was shaking with pleasure and pain. He was on the edge. He was close to the point he was ready to rip the cage from his cock. However, he couldn't. If he did that he would disappoint Louis. It would be like he had made so much noise for nothing. So he kept himself for a few more whips. Whips that passed too fast and too slowly at the same time.   

     ''Such a good boy. The best I would say.'' Louis said, putting the whip away as he exchanged it for the cream. ''Mmm. If you see your back, baby. So red and beautiful. Like a fucking art.'' He comments, rubbing gently the cream into Harry's skin. A cooling sensation taking over his painful parts.    

      ''Come on, love. We don't have a whole day. I don't know about you, kitten, but I am hungry.'' Louis said, putting the leash on Harry's collar, when he finishen applaying the cream, pulling him out of the bathroom.   

     Cats don't usually have leashes, but Harry was a naughty kitten and Louis had to keep him close before he runs away and be taken by the animal control for scratching innocent people.              

                           *****   

     Inside the living room Harry send a quick look at the clock. It was almost 8am, and they had arranged the breakfast with their friends at 8:30, which meant that they would wait for a little, but Harry was ready for it. Anyway, Louis should cook first so everything would be ready when their friends come by. So waiting was a nice option.   

     But not everything was like Harry thought, because instead of the kitchen, they headed to the front door.    

  ''Meow?'' He tried to ask what was happening. It was hard to ask anything like that, but he knew that Louis would understand him.    

     ''We are going on breakfast.'' Answered Louis putting his shoes on.    

     ''Meow?'' Harry couldn't understand anything. He couldn't go out like that. They don't own a car, that means they need to walk and yes. The walk was short, no more that 15 minutes, but after all. What if their neighbours see them? See him. Dressed like a cat. He would die from shame.       

     Oh, fuck.      

     That was Louis's point. To embarrass and humiliate Harry as much as possible.    

      Before he knew it, Louis was putting his own shoes, which looked like cat paws and usually were used for the garden or some fetish club to complied his cat like look, not for walk in the neighborhood.   

       ''Now some rules for you Mister, before we head outside. No running. No biting, hissing or scratching to anyone, including dogs. And be careful with all students, we don't want to scare them. That is why and you will stay on your leash. I don't want you to jump on anyone.'' Said Louis watching Harry completely serious. God, Harry will die from embarrassment on his own birthday dressed like a cat. That was such a madness. Why and how Louis could be so calm?  Yes, he wasn't the naked one, but everyone knew he was his boyfriend. What people will say on his funeral? What would his mom say when she learns how he passed away? ''Can I count you are gonna be a good boy?'' Louis asked,  making Harry to nod slightly with his head. He looked calm and sure in what he was doing, so he trusted him that they won't finish in jail.

      ''Wonderful, let's go then.'' With that Louis took in hand Harry's leash and open the front door, letting them outside.      

                         *****   

      Harry was sure he was shaking, but wasn't sure about the reason. He was so excited about everything that could happen, that his penis was trying to fight back against his cage. He didn't even know why he was so aroused. Only pervert would be so aroused to be outside dressed like that, and yet here he was. His checks were bright red, and he was walking really unsteady, but that was the best surprise Louis could give him. It just was so extremely humiliating. He could feel million eyes on him, even thought there wasn't any. The idea that Louis was getting such a high risk, just to make him happy. To give him real experience, was pushing past his limits and getting him again on an edge like feeling.    

     On the way to Liam's house for Harry's happiness and somehow sadness they didn't met anyone. But no matter his wish they were, deep down, himself, he knew it was better they hadn't. In the other way, they would need to move, and he likes living so close to his friends. That way, they were always up for hanging out. Before when they lived far from each other, they barely succeeded to see the others for days, even weeks. So he didn't want a new home.     

     ''Remember, be a good boy.'' Louis warned before ringing the bell, bringing Harry back in the moment. 

        Somehow he door was opened in seconds by their second best friend Niall.    

      ''Morning, lads. Happy birthday, Harry.'' He greeted them, opening the door wide, so they can come inside.    

      ''Hi.'' Louis greeted back, shaking Niall's hand. A fast half hug, between them. ''How is everything?'' Louis asks, leading Harry inside, who pushed his head on Niall's leg with a little 'meow'. His way to say 'good morning.'   

      ''Aww, such a good boy, aren't you?'' Niall asked ruffling Harry's head. ''Yes, you are.'' He answered for himself, standing to close the front door. ''Here everything is OK. The others are in the kitchen. Putting on the table.'' Niall answered, nodding with his head toward the direction of the kitchen.     

      ''Oh. There he is. Happy birthday, sweetheart.'' Greeted from the door Harry's mom, Anne, in the moment, she saw them coming within the kitchen area.     

     Which what? What was doing she here? Why was she smiling, not freaking out?       

    Confused and frozen on his spot on the other side on the door, Harry looked up at Louis. The bastard was smiling, greeting his own mother and father, not paying any attention to him.    

     Fast Harry looked around the kitchen. Both their parents were here and even his sister Gemma. Which was slightly better? Gemma knew they like games like this, but still was a lot of shock for him. Just a tiny drop too much to handle.     

       What was Louis thinking? Did he want to make them hate them? Harry loved his family, he couldn't live without them. And yet Louis was risking everything in their lives. In Harry's life with fucking smile on his face.     

     No. That wasn't happening. That was too wrong to be true. A fucking nightmare. His own mother. She was here. Just a few steps away from him. His sister and step father. They were all here and were seening him on all fours, half naked, dressed as cat and with a fucking chastity belt on. And they looked like nothing was different. As if Harry was in T-shirt and jeans, hand in hand with Louis, not on his hands and knees on the floor.

      What the fuck was wrong with them? What the fuck was wrong with Louis to allow them to come here today? What the fuck was wrong with him to allow to be seen like this? Why he wasn't wording out? Running away from here? And most of all why the fucking crazy mother fucking shit he was aroused by that?    

    ''What are you doing, Harry?'' Louis said playfully, letting his mom free from their hug and walking back to Harry. ''Say 'hi' to your mom, kitten, before I spank you in front of her with my belt.''      

     And again what? Harry scared looked at his mom. She was smiling. Wide and big, still scratching his ear. He needed to word out. What was happening? Had Louis lost his mind? This was madness. A proper one. Harry was so embarrassed. He was red as tomato under his mask. He was sure of it. And was so fucking grateful to be hidden behind the mask. No one could see his shame.

     How could Louis do that to him? On his fucking birthday. Yes. He asked for kinky day, but he had never asked for his family to see him like this. This was so far from hot embarrassment. Harry didn't like it. At least, he tried really hard not to like it. God. Now he knew that that is how he will most likely die and he wouldn't worry about what his family think about his death, because they and Louis would be the reason for his heart attack.   

     Still very confused, he composed himself, Harry opened his mouth to word out, when his mom beats him at talking and spoken first.    

    ''Oh, come on, Lou. The boy is embarrassed. I bet that he is hungry too. Have you fed him yet? Cats need to eat properly.'' Anne scoffed Louis. ''Everything is ok, sweetheart. We understand. We really do. And it is your birthday. I am sure you will feel better after some breakfast.'' She said looking straight into his eyes, with nothing but insurance, that everything is going to be ok. She smiled and kissed his head, then hugged him tight, giving him the needed assurance that this really is ok. That they don't judge him and don't hate him. That they know what is coming and are totally ok with it.

      Tommorow he will need to ask Louis a lot of questions, but today, this moment, everything was good.

     And he gets to have his family on his birthday instead on the party they made two days ago for all their friends and family that doesn't know Louis and Harry's plans for the day itself.      

     He knew it wasn't good to wish to spend the day in scene and with his family, so he never hoped to even image it, but here he was. In a room full with his closets friends and family, dressed as cat and in chastity belt.      

  So now more calm, Harry nuzzled his face in his mom neck and gave sweet thankful 'meow'.  

   ''Happy birthday, Harry.'' Jay, Louis mom said, after the tension in the room was out the window.   

     ''Same buddy.'' Add Liam, finally walking in the kitchen, after the couple.    

      With that there was a moment full with 'happy birthday' wishes, until they all wished him happy day and went back to their previous tasks.  

      For a few moments Harry just stood next to the door watching them arranging their plates, before everyone,  but Louis sat on the kitchen table, digging in his favorite breakfast. Of course, they would eat something he likes, just to annoy him.   

      While everyone were digging in their plates, Louis came close to Harry and pulled him next to the cabins to take out his own breakfast.    

     ''There you go kitten. Eat all your 'Whiskers' and I may give you later some of my breakfast. The eggs look too big for me.'' Louis said filling the cat bow on the floor with cat's food, then when it was all full, he slapped Harry's ass and took his place at the kitchen table, starting to talk to the others as he just gave food to real cat, not his fiance.    

    Knowing he wouldn't get another food before he finish the cat one, and kinda really enjoying the thought everyone seeing him as a good cat and praising him he start eating the food in front of him. Louis had taken his favorite. Chicken and vegetables.     

     The food wasn't that bad at all. Yeah, not like humans's, but it was pretty decent. Easy to eat only with your mouth. Soft. And with jelly. He liked it and it always helped him get even more into his head space.      Soon when he finished his food, he went to Louis and start rubbing his head against his leg, trying to get his attention. He wanted to be prised. To be pet.    

      ''Oh, is my kitten still hungry?'' Louis asked, scratching Harry's head. Well, food would do too.   

      ''Take.'' Came from the next chair where Gemma was sitting. She was giving her hand away from her side for him to take a piece of eggs from her fork.     

      ''Meow.'' Said Harry taking happily the eggs. He looked up at his sister, feeling really ashamed, but also really happy. It looked as she was ok with what was happening right now.

      ''You want some sausage?'' Asked Liam, bringing Harry's attention to himself. Happy sound, a lot like purr, left Harry's throat, when he heard that. He would love some sausage.      
     Fast he went next to Liam and ate what was given to him, licking nicely his hand clean.    

      Somehow that is how Harry end up with everyone giving him some of their food, until a few minuted later his tummy gave a few strong nasty noises, making him turn completely red. His tummy obviously wasn't happy with the food he had taken and now Louis would make him drink even more water. This was such a nightmare.   

      ''Are you feeling ok, honey?'' His mother asked, looking at him with concern.   

      ''He is ok, Anne. I promise. The food and the pee in him have start a fight for the little space in his body. He just has some bad cramps, but he likes them. No matter how ashamed he is, right now, I assure you that he enjoys it.'' Louis answered for Harry, arousing him with humiliation. This was fucking madness. He was ripped in two. He wanted nothing more than to run in another country and to be fucked right here and now at the same time. He just really hoped this is not too much for his mom.    

      ''He got that from you, Anne.'' Robin, Harry's step dad laughed, making them all laugh, but Harry, who was yet again confused what that should mean.  

      ''Well... It is nice.'' She said not even a flash of red crossing her face, looking as she doen't talk about cramps.    

      And ok. Harry obviously didn't know his parents as well as he thought, because his mom just admitted that she likes to have enema cramps and God knows what else. However, if he needs to be honest, that one was one bit too much to know about one's mother.  

      ''Not at all.'' Jay jumped in the conversation. ''Sometimes it hurt as bitch.''    

        ''That is the point, my dear.'' Anne add, giving Harry a whole lot more questions. And goddamn it he hoped that Louis knew the answers to at least half of them, because for a million times in the last hour things get one idea too crazy for Harry. It was obvious the other all knew something he didn't.    

    ''I am here with Jay.'' Nail said.  

   ''It depends by the person. Please no fighting over cramps. We all love them and hate them. That is what makes them popular within the community. The important is that Harry is ok.'' Said Liam, making everyone to make a sad face and drop the topic.  

      ''Liam doesn't like hard cramps either.'' Louis laughs, winning a punch in his shoulder by Liam.

                              *****

      ''So we will open the presents instead of you. Is that good, kitten?'' Louis asked Harry from the chair next to him, while everyone else were sitting around the living room, with a present in hand, waiting patiently. Harry sitting right next to his mother legs, while she was scratching his neck.

     After breakfast everyone went to the living room for some chat and catching up. A big chance for Louis to humiliate Harry.   

      Now everyone knew where Harry's been the last 24 hours and what exactly his chastity belt could do. Also all his friends and his only lover obviously liked to share all the way they ever fucked him with his parents and sister. And even worse. His and Louis parents liked to share too. Well obviously BDSM lifestyle were in the family for much longer than he had thought.  

     ''Meow.'' Escaped Harry's lips showing he is good with that. He couldn't really open them himself, could he?    

     With smile on his face Liam stood up and took to open his and Naill's present for Harry. The picture on the small box was with a cat tunnel on. A big one. Big enough for him. Fuck, that was amazing. He loved to play in the tunnel, but he ripped it a few months back and never really got the chance to buy a new one.

      Really happy Harry jumped towards Liam to lick his hand. He would spend hours in his new tunnel. He knew it.  

      ''I am glad you like it, sweetie.'' Liam said ruffling on his hair. 

     Fast Harry went to Nail and licked his hand too. Pushing his head in his lap for a pet. 

    The next present was from Louis's parents and were a fix yourself scratching post. Making Harry jumping with happiness even more. If he needs to be honest he would tell you he expected sex cat toys, like a new tail, mask, or sexy cat clothes, but these real cat toys were so cute. The perfect gifts, really. Now he would have more things to do when he is a cat and Louis is out. 

      Next one was from his family and was a automatic laser light toy. Yeah. He thinks he doesn't feel so bad about being a cat around his family, and now he'd give them a full cat show. With meaws, purrs, rubbing of his head and body in them. He treads his paws with small and cute licks. All he knew a cat does when it is happy. He needed to show them his happiness. 

     Louis's present was a blanket with paws on it. 

     ''Your bed is back home, kitten. Too big to bring it here. You know what all of this is? Ah? This is all for your cat corner in the living room.'' Louis said kissing the top of Harry's head. 

     And God. Louis knew how to make a cat happy. And sure as hell Louis knew how to make Harry happy and Harry loved him even more for that. 

    That is why he hugged him. Not a real hug, but a cat like. Licking his face he lied on his shoulders pushing his face in the crack on his neck.

     ''You want to play with the laser, baby, so we can have some cake?'' Louis asks, genteelly kissing his head. 

   Harry meowed once again and went to Anne to get his present, while the others went back to the kitchen to take some cake. Harry's favorite flavor. The bastards. Even so, even without cake on his birthday he was hell happy. He had cake two days ago and will have tomorrow again. 

                        *****

   ''Ok, sweetheart. We need to go.'' Suddently Anne said from behind him, making him jump by surprise. All his attention fully on the new toy. ''It was really nice playing with you today. Louis you have a perfect little kitten.'' Anne said petting Harry one last time, before heading toward the door. ''We will see you on Sunday, right?'' She asked just when she was next to the door, giving Harry a new surprise.

     He didn't know that they would see each other this Sunday. God how was he going to look at his mother and father after today? He hoped to see his parents years after today and to have only awkward phone calls every now and then. Not to see them in just a few days after they witnessed him behaving like a cat, heard a ton of crazy sex stories on him, seen some pics and on top watched him piss himself having enema at the same time, Louis pressing his bladder so he can piss. Now Harry wasn't so sure if he wasn't gonna kill Louis when they get at home.

     ''Of course. Can't wait for then.'' Louis answered hugging Anne, and after that Jay and Gemma, whom Harry had just saw, before the three women leave the house. 

     ''Come here, kitten. It is time to show everyone what your kitten tongue can do.'' Louis pulled Harry's leash and lead him to the sofa where Liam, Niall, Robin and Dan were all sitting, their lower half body naked.  

    For a second Harry purred with new happiness, but everything changed after he saw his step-father and his father-in-law-to-be sitting next to his friends. Harry would seriously kill Louis. He deserved it. The fucker was making him suck his own father. Well not a biological one, but still. This man raised him. How could he do that now? Not Robin, but Louis. No actually Robin too. He didn't know what they were up to, but they knew. Robin and, oh, God, his mom and sister probably knew about that too.

     And for fuck's sake why he still hadn't word out of that madness? He took a good amount of their shits. This was way over the fucking boundary.  

     Answer: He really, really enjoyed it. 

    He would never admit it, but this was a fucking fantasy on him. All naked, all dirty, fucked by or fucking his parents. His mom and sister were little off of the dream, 'cause he was gay and they, well, obviously were women, but he would be so hard if he is forced to do something sexual, anything. If he was forced, he wouldn't be the guilty one in the end. And they could watch him. But even that this dream was there sometimes, he wasn't crazy enough to even thinking about that to be reality.

     They were his blood, he had been inside his mother body, he got out of the same pussy he dreamed about, but yet there was something so hot and burning only to the bare thought about it. And now Robin was naked and hard as hell in front of him. And he had 2 choices. One to word out and run, or go with it.

    And he wanted to go with it. He wanted to put the short, but thick cock of his step-father in his mouth and gag on it. But he was also afraid of what would happen after today. 

    ''Come on, kitten. Don't be naughty.'' Louis said sitting in the chair next to the sofa, now naked, just like everyone else.

     And fuck it. Harry wanted that. He needed that. A day full with filth, sex and pain. A day when everything was allowed, and he could be as free as it is possible.

    ''Meow.'' Came from his lips as he went closer to Dan, who was the first one siting next to Louis and let his tongue touch gently on his shaft. Just to taste. To feel how it is. How he feels licking at his soon-to-be-father-in-law cock. To prepare himself, for the moment, when he will take his own father's cock inside his mouth.  

     It wasn't needed much for him to try how it feels, before he decides he likes it and starts playing with the peace of meat in his mouth.

     His tongue running up and down on the length. His lips hugging the head in their warmth. A small, little suction here and there. He loved it. His cock. His horniness didn't care to who was the cock. They saw a cock, and they took as it is Harry's new master. He was a perfect little slut.   

    Harry really enjoyed it, but it wasn't for long. You see, Dan wasn't much of a patient person. He didn't like the way Harry played with his cock, he wanted to fuck him, so he pushed Harry's head down forcing himself in his throat. 

     A small surprised noise left Harry's mouth, but was barely heard. Harry hadn't expected that, but he wasn't against it, so he didn't struggled, but anyway Dan kept his hands on Harry's head. Just to keep him still while starting to trust his hips up and down in fast and deep movements.

      ''Oh, God. He doesn't have a gag reflex?'' Dan asked, seeing Harry's was ''sitting'' down on his cock, his hips rocking slowly to the front and back. Harry mouth too hot and juicy to keep his thoughts clear and his cock out of it.

     ''Not at all.'' Louis answered standing from his spot, taking his phone in hand. ''He can take double dildo down his throat to his stomach.'' In the next moment, Harry heard his moan mixed with the gasps on the men in the room. Louis was showing them the video where he took that double dildo in his mouth all the way down while Louis was fucking hard into him. You could see perfectly the shape of Louis cock and the dildo on the tape. 

     ''Oh, my God.'' Dan cried trusting his hips even more deep into Harry cumming in a seconds, deep in his throat, forcing him to swallow everything. 

   After his orgasm was done, Don freed Harry and dropped his head at the back on the sofa, trying to catch his breath.

    Free Harry, liked his lips and moved to Liam, who was sitting next to Dan. Without even thinking twice, he took Liam's shift fully in his mouth, starting to bounce his head up and down as fast as he can. Liam striking his scalp.

    Liam was used 'till now of Harry's mouth and the feeling wasn't so overwhelmed on him as it was on Dan, so he didn't had the need to fuck into his mouth.

     Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall were sex partners for a few years now, meeting at uni. They aren't together, but they fucked often. Louis and Harry are together and Liam and Niall. That made their friendship little more complicated, but however, it was fun to fuck the others. It gave them a lot of good memories after all.

    He liked it when Harry played with his cock. The feeling much better, because when Harry had the chance to play with someone's cock he used his tongue and his tongue was precious. Always so nice and smooth. Wet, long and caring.

     With a few minutes nice and slow sucking and a few deep throat  trusts, soon Liam also was cumming in Harry mouth and Harry, like the good boy he is, again swallowed everything. The taste of the two different cums in his mouth mixing together, making him thirsty for more.

    After Liam was Robin. His step-father and like the whore he is, Harry didn't even mind anymore. Hungrily taking his cock in his mouth. Like there was a second of doubt, but it was over before it even starts.      Here he again played with his tongue around the head. He wanted to taste every bit of his father. And God he tasted so good. Sweet and sour. His tongue was capable to go fully inside his slit and then Harry wrapped his mouth around his head and sucked as hard as he can, making Robin jump from pleasure.

      ''Fuck.'' Robin hissed. ''Oh, yes.'' Harry bobbed from his cock took a short breath and took all of his length moving his tongue around the shaft as much as possible. Then he stayed still, just breathing in and out his cheeks, humming slightly. The back of his throat massaging his father's cock head. And then Harry started to fuck himself on Robin's cock. The older man trusting fast up against him.

      When he came, Harry ate everything up, licking on the cock in front of him, when he felt Niall standing from his spot. Sad noise escaped his sore throat. His next toy running away from him. 

    ''Where to?'' Louis asks with a devilish smile on his face, but all eyes locked on Niall. 

    ''Need to go to the toilet.'' Called the blond man, running to the bathroom, or at least trying to.   

    ''Piss in his mouth.'' Louis said.  

    ''It is not a piss.'' Niall answered. '' And if I don't go now I will shit on the sofa, while Harry is sucking me.''

        ''I don't see the problem.'' Louis said. The evil smirk still present on his lips. The bastard probably had done something to Niall. 

    ''The sofa is new, Louis. You were here when we destroyed the old one.'' Answered Niall, turning his back on Louis.  

    ''Oh, yes.'' Louis said licking his mouth to the thought how they destroyed the old sofa. Was a glorious night. Liam was the toy then. Forced to take two blue pills, almost more than 2 poppers and fucked all night with whatever is there. ''Shit in his mouth. Sure he is hungry.''

      ''Harry?'' Niall asked not sure should he do it. It won't be their first scat, but after all he needed to be sure Harry wanted it.  

    ''Meow.'' Escaped Harry's lips, while he crawling toward Niall to the bathroom. 

     ''Cool.'' Nail said as everyone fowolled them with the blink of an eye.   

                      ****

     Inside the bathroom, Niall put a towel on the floor and Harry lied on his back on it, facing the bath tube so the others can see everything from the door, opening wide his mouth in waiting.

      He loved when Louis was in that mood, but it was rear. He still wasn't sure if he likes scat or no. Sometimes he was really aroused by it, others really disgusted. For Harry's happiness Llouis didn't had that problem with the Piss Play. The pissother was always allowed. However, Harry likes it. But only if the person had eaten healthy food for a few days. It always made the poo more squishy and more tasty, melting in his mouth. 

    Naill removed the cat mask off his face and left it on a side. Then he took down his jeans and underwear and keeled down above Harry's mouth, leaving a few centimeters between the two of them and pushed just a little bit, allowing his poo to start.

      In the moment Niall's poop showed, Harry tried to catch it with his tongue, tasting it. It was sweet. He needed to thank Niall for that later, for all of that.

      The poop is falling fast so Harry took his tongue back in his mouth and opened even wider so he can take everything.

     He swallowed the first piece without problems. On two times, cutting it with his teeth in half before it falls fully out of Niall's arse.

    He chew it fast, almost swallowing it whole, but he didn't had time to play with it. He needed to eat and the remain. Which he did just as fast and hungrily as he ate the first one.

    The next round of shit didn't came out fast, just the tip of it, so while he waited for Niall to push again, Harry pressed his tongue in Niall's hole, licking as much as possible. Sucking of inside of the hole. 

     The next poop start falling immediately, filling his mouth with perfection. Harry hungrily taking all he could, but it was too much and some felt on the side of his mouth. 

     Then just like that Niall finished shitting and Harry start cleaning his ass with his tongue, giving him a good rimming. Long and wet lick, sucking on his rim, little kisses here and there. He licked as if he is having ice cream, bringing Niall to his orgasm, instead the blow job he should had given him.

    Seconds before he cum, Niall moved around a little and cum all over Harry's face.

       ''Oh, kitten. You are so dirty. We need to clean you.'' Louis suddenly  said, steeping forward, holding his penis at his direction, pissing all over Harry's face. He didn't even try to shoot at his mouth. He pissed everywhere he can. Marking him with a thick, strong smell.

      Before Hatry knew it, the others were just behind him. The five other men in the room, but himself, all pissing on him. On his face, hair and neck.

     Harry tried to swallow as much as possible, because this was heaven. Everyone was pissing all over his face. Using him as their urinal. So many different tastes. Some too thick, as well strong, others just as water- nice and smooth. And all hot on his skin.

    The taste of shit and piss mixing in his mouth. His eye shut and his cock painful in the cock cage. Words as ''slut'', ''toilet'', ''piss hole'', ''fucking urin al'' filling his ears, making him tremble with want for more. Making him really desperate to go home and get fucked.

     ''Clean all of this that is on the floor with your tongue, and be fast. It is already past 12pm. We are late.'' Louis said, when everyone had finished pissing, bringing Harry back in the reality.  

      Slowly Harry stood up from the floor and Niall removed the towel, allowing Harry to start licking the piss that was on the floor. It was disgusting. For him even more than eating Niall's shit. It was after all bathroom's floor, but he did it anyway, because he was sure Louis wouldn't make him do it, if it wasn't clean.

      They both were very strict on the hygiene and that was one of the reasons they did scat rare and why Louis was half against it. The same reason he was and against poppers. Both helped to catch any STD easily, also mostly ADIS. The floor can give Harry infection if it is not clean, and he knew Louis would never allow that.  

    When Harry finished licking the floor he turned around and waited for Louis to tell him what else to do.

     ''Such a good kitten. Good job. Now let's go home.'' Louis took the mask and put it back on Harry's face, without bothering about that Harry was proper dirty. He took the leash in his hand, and both went to the living room.

   ''We need to go.'' Louis said entering the living room, where everyone were all dressed up again. ''We will see you on 14th, mates, and I will show you today's tape.'' Louis says, as he put his shoes on, addressing Liam and Niall.

    With a nods and hugs, everyone said their goodbyes and Louis, Harry and Robin went out of the house to Robin's car. 

   ''God, Harry, you stink.'' Said Robin, when the three of them were already inside the car. 

     ''He is, isn't he?''Louis answered, petting Harry's head. That devil smirk back on his face. He knew Harry loved scat and that was probably amazing for him. After all was extra play.

     ''And what a mouth. Anne wouldn't believe me when I tell her.'' Robin laugh, starting the car.  

   Oh, God. Robin couldn't be serious. He couldn't tell his mom about any of that. She would be so ashamed by him. He could never look her in the eye again.

      ''You need to give her a go. This Sunday. She hadn't had a mouth like yours around her pussy in years. Suck her like the slut, you are. Will make her come so hard.''

      With this words, Harry again start feeling humiliated and ashamed. His head start spinning. He couldn't do that. He couldn't lick his own mother. Yes, he just blew Robin, but he is his step-father. They don't have blood relationship. His mom couldn't know about any of this. The pet play was one, but knowing that he had sucked them, that they had piss on him. Shit in his mouth and he ate it. He would never look at her again. He would need to move far away. She would disown him. And not to talk about licking her. He hadn't touched woman his entire life. He wouldn't be good. He didn't want to. Did he?    God, did his mother wanted this? Harry to lick her. If it was only licking maybe he could do it. Especially if Louis fucks him in the same time. It would be amazing. But if he needs to fuck her, he would never. Like proper never. Not only because she is his mom, but because he wouldn't be turned on. Even if Louis fucks him. Somehow he loved to play with his mouth on everything, and could be fucked by any way, but not always he felt nice about fucking someone. Especially a woman. And his mom at that. 

     '' 'Couse he would. He would love to put his tongues deep in his mom. He is kinda fan of the incest. Always watching dad/son porn and loving to call me daddy. His mom would filth full his fantasy perfect.'' Louis said, embarking Harry fully.

      It wasn't entirely lie, but it wasn't entirely true. He did enjoy the fantasy of some incest. The humiliation that lied there. Being fucked brutally in front of his parents. Called slut and whore. Begging to be allowed to cum. The laugh his parents would give him for his weakness. God, his cock would explode. The fantasy was really good.

     And he loved age play. He loved to be a little one the whole day and pretend Louis is his dad. His dad who would fuck him brutal, just after his bath, before he put some nappy on. Not allowing him to cum, 'cause little boys can't cum. Begging and begging his daddy until he gets so mad with his naughty boy that he would rip the orgasm out of him and spank him for being so bad. However, Harry didn't have a daddy kink. He didn't like calling Louis daddy out of age play. He may had cranky relationship with his biological father and a step father, but he didn't found anything sexy in calling Louis daddy out of scene.  

     Actually out of a scene, they would't use anything they had used in any scene. Well not anything, words like 'baby', 'cupcake', ' kitten', even 'good boy' and 'naughty boy', 'slut', 'bitch' or 'whore' were used. But the 'daddy', 'sir', 'master', 'slave' and 'pet'. They were long forgotten.

     They both understand and loved each other to know were the boundaries come. Non of them was a master to the other's life. Non of them was so low self-loving to need to be a master to the other. Nor lacked love to need to be full time slave, so he can feel loved. 

    They had perfect relationship. They knew the other needs and wishes. They were equal in their everyday life and were elastic in their sex life. 

    The scene name calling wasn't needed out of a scene. So here Louis was wrong, but Harry knew he was just teasing him. Playing with him, driving him crazy with need. Humiliating him in from of Robin, just for the sake of it.  

     ''Does he? Dirty slut.'' Laughed his dad. ''Then maybe I can fuck him while he licks Anne. You think he's gonna like that?'' He asked, just as he had asked to watch the football with Harry on a dad-son night.  

    ''Who is asking him? He is a pet. No one asks the pet what it wants.'' Louis answered smashing his hand hard on Harry ass, making him whine some. Robin laughing with all his voice.

    ''We are here.'' Robin announced, stopping the car. ''Have fun and we will see you on Sunday.''

     ''See ya.'' Louis said, getting out of the car with Harry after him.

                       *****  

     When Louis and Harry entered their house, Louis took them to the kitchen. He left Harry next to his bow with food, and went to the fridge, where he took the milk and pour half of it in Harry's cup and the other half he pour in a cup for himself.   

    ''Drink it fast, kitten.'' He said, drinking all the milk in one go. The milk was old, like old old, with add laxative solution. For happiness the milk was still tasty, buy in half an hour it would destroy their insides with desire to go to the toilet.  

    Then Louis is going to shit all oven Harry, and then he will free him from his belt, letting him empty all that is inside of him in the bath tube. 

    Happy and not very patient Harry finished his milk in seconds and both went to the living room, were Louis positioned Harry with his bum up next to their table and spanked him hard all over his body, but mostly on his ass and his butt plug. 

     The hits were so strong that in the end Harry was shaking. Barely standing on his hands and knees. All his body pains him. His ass barely was capable to keep the plug in, if it wasn't deeply secure in him. A fight between keep and push taking over his lower half, but it was nothing compared to his insides.  
     
     His insides were way worse. He ate and drank too much. The enema, the food, the medicine, were pushing his bowel to it is edge. And with the fact, the milk just kicked in his system, he was so gone. So close to his space, and they were just barely started the fun part of the day.

    But he couldn't go in head space. If he did, he wouldn't be capable to enjoy the day by 100%.  

      Shaking, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. If he focused on his breathing, he would be capable to delay his space. So deep breath in. Deep breath out. In and out. In and out until soon he felt better. His space out of the way for now.  

    When he felt better, Louis put on some cream, after if he took the leash and lead him to the bathroom.  

     Inside the room Harry's cat mask was removed and he slowly claimed in the bath tube. He lied there on his back waiting for Louis, whom meanwhile got his trousers and boxers down.

    Naked Louis used Harry's step and sat at the end of the tube. Pushing only little, before letting his upset gut all over Harry and mostly his face.  

    All the watery shit falling on his face and chest, as Louis gut danced noisy around the room.

     It was disgusting. It was hot. It was smelly and not so much tasty. Mostly had a taste of carbon. But it was all Harry could think about.

     Niall shit wasn't the same. It wasn't so watery and Harry always preferred it more soft. It was so much easier to taste it. To let it melt in his mouth, instead of trying to break it with his teeths. It is taste wasn't as sweet thanks to the milk, but it wasn't bad at all. Harry loved it anyway.

      Being soft and fast falling, the shit start falling down Harry's cheeks and chin. No matter, how fast he swallowed it never was good enough. It never was fast enough and half of Louis's bowel went down his face. Which made him little upset, but he knew, Louis would help him eat it all after.

     And that is what Louis did when he finished. First, he left Harry to lick his hole clean (Harry cleaned it better than Niall's. He licked and kissed. Sucked his rim with his plump lips and fucked Louis's hole with his tongue.) and then he collected with his finger everything that has fell down.  

      When Harry ate everything, Louis priced him for the good job. He put a kiss on his forehead and stood up to clean himself properly, meanwhile giving Harry an order to stand on all fours.

   Louis took the key for the belt and bend to finally free Harry of his prison.

    First he removed the cock cage and the belt, then without any second thoughts he pulled fast the butt plug out of Harry, allowing him finally to let everything out.

      It was outrageous sigh. In a matter of seconds everything  poured out. First fell free the last of his urine, shooting out of his gaping hole, then started all the shit that he was holding in the last almost two days. It was mostly watery, but there were and a big hard pieces. There were a fountain of urine, shit, slick, all mishmash together. All pouring so forcefully out of him. As if it has been shot out of his body.

   But just as fast as it had started all the shit in him was out, or at least the big heavy part was out, and the beauty brown fountain had stopped. A little whimper leaving Harry's mouth. He wanted more. The feeling was too good to end so fast. 

     Seeing the situation Harry was in, Louis start rubbing his tummy to allow everything to go out.  

     Again it didn't took much. In just a moment Harry was a new mess. The shacking was back and his voice was pitching, winnings at the sanitation. It was painful, but it was heaven. It was what he wanted, and it was perfect. But it was too short. Soon Harry was completely empty and Louis start playing with his hole. Tracking the rim with his finger, then fucking his insides.

     His hand was moving fast in and out. Four of his fingers going inside Harry without any problem. Without any resistance and without any track of brown on them. If Louis was honest, he was upset with that. He wanted for once to fuck Harry with his own shit. It would be fun.

    With a devilish smile Louis took small part of the poop in his fist and put it back in Harry's hole, fucking his arse while full. Now it was a nice mess. A one Harry would love to see on the tape. Then he retract his hand and told Harry to push the poop back out.

      Then Louis took more of the brown mess and feed Harry with it. With all of it. That was the right thing for Harry to do. If he makes a mess, he needs to clean it after. So Louis feed Harry all of his shit, cleaning the tube from all big pieces.

     When everything was over, Louis took the shower head and put it inside Harry, starting the water.  

     Harry shivered, but the water flow stopped before he can take to much of it. Then he pushed everything out.

    Again when he was empty Louis put the shower back inside him and start the water again. But this time he didn't stop it. A warm water was fast filling Harry's guts and falling down his gaping hole and thighs. 

   This would take some time. Would be painful a bit 'cause Louis would change the water every few minutes. From hot to cold and from cold to hot, sometimes only warm. Harry insides would go crazy. All until there was only clean water, not that it wasn't running clean 15 minutes ago.

    The whole time Louis was rubbing his tummy, whispering sweet nothings in is ear, pracing him for being such a good boy.

     Then when Harry's asshole was clean, Louis told him to stand up, and carefully washed him. Soon Harry got out of the tube and Louis dried him.  

     Dry and naked, Harry was almost ready. All he needed was his new jewels.

     Without wasting any more time, Louis put restrains on Harry's hands and feet and then changed the pet collar with one that was with the word 'slave' on. He put clams on his nipples and a tight cock ring. Harry had proven to be capable to come and with a normal cock ring on. So it was the tight one. Also he needed a good cock ring, if he didn't want  saline in his penis.

    Now was the moment when the second part of the day started. The one that involved real torture and sex part, with less humiliation. 

     Once in his new outfit, Louis bent Harry over the sink and took the cane, hitting his back cheeks as hard as he can. A strong whine left Harry's lips. He really, really hated the cane. It was his last choice of impact play. It pained way too much, way too long, way to dull pain. He likes more the sharp one, not the dull. However, Louis liked the cane. He likes the way Harry always tried to run away from the impact and then his little cry, filling the room. He could never take more than a few hits with it, but it was always a beautiful sigh.

      Almost in tears Harry took 10 hits with the cane all over his arse and tights, before Louis drop the evil item, put cream on and lead Harry to the kitchen.    

    There his lover inserted an anal electro plug in him, ordering him to sit on a neck pillow on the chair so the plug won't touch anything, but Harry's tights, so he don't get hurt.

   Once Harry was seated, Louis turned on the plug and slowly put on the table so they can have lunch before they continue with the day. After all Harry needed strength. 

    ''Can I talk freely, sir?'' Harry asked, a little after his lunch had been put in front of him.

      ''Of course.'' Louis answered. It would be nice to know how exactly Harry's is feeling and thinking right now. The day has been little extreme on times.

     ''Out parents?'' Harry asked. This was the only thing that he could think of to ask. This was all Louis doing, and he needed to know what had happened. First why they hadn't freaked out. And second why even they were there.

    ''Oh, yes. Well...'' Louis started, leaving every other activity so he can speak on peace.  ''I know how you hate to be away from your parents on that day. To not be capable of even call them. And today you could't. And also I know that the thought of incest turns you on, even if you don't admits it. The humiliation coming with the thought of your parents knowing how submissive you can be. I learn my lesson when Gemma caught us. That night you were almost wild beast. And this birthday is important by so many reasons, and I just thought to try to ask.'' Louis stopped for a second, laughing, looking nervous, as if he repeated the moment, he went to their parents. ''The risk was so huge, but your mom always had been open minded, and my mom would do everything for you. So I asked them all on a lunch. And after the lunch, I start approaching the lifestyle topic. They said their opinions about it, and only my mom sounded unsure of what to think. Does she like it or no. When the most of them said that they were not against it, and your parents said that they had tried it a few times over the past. I told them the basics of our relationship. Dom/Sub relationship in which we switched. When there wasn't anything bad said about that I had just told them, I said that I needed a really big favor. When they asked what I asked them to be on your original birthday party. They said yes straight away, but then I told them what the party is gonna be. Anne and Robin didn't have any problems with that, just one 'oh, now I understand why he always is so cuddly.' From your mom. My parents were shocked, like 'you want what from us. But he is gonna be our son-in-law. I can't.' I was going to give up, but then your mom saved the day saying that this is just a scene. A game. That you wouldn't be naked, and even if you are that there is nothing wrong. If this is your fantasy, no one has the right to judge you. That Anne herself has a lot of crazy fantasies, and she is sure Jay does too. She talked about that there is no sin if there is no real penetration between penis and vagina. My mom was so red. In the end, she said she can't do it, because she doesn't know what to expect, then I told them the main plan and showed them one of our not so sexual pet plays. Suddenly my mom was shaking pretending it is shock, but Dan said she is turn on. That is how we all got to the conclusion that you are hot as shit and they agree. I think that Anne and Robin had shown some stuff to my parents about the topic afterwards.''  

    ''Mmm.'' Hummed Harry. Louis was crazy, but if their families don't have  problem with any of this, he us not the one who is going to fight against it. ''The Sunday?'' He asked next.

      ''Your parents decided it would be nice for us to talk about all this. However, the party would be this style again.'' 

     ''Oh. Ok. It would be nice to talk about what is gonna happen now. It is little unsteady ground. Anyway thank you for the answers.'' Harry said, finally taking bite from his food. He wouldn't be surprised if Sunday is a family orgy.

    ''No worries. Did you like it?'' Louis asked gently in return. 

    ''Yeah. I was scared and confused, but it was really awesome. I loved it. You did amazing with humiliating me.'' A smile showed on his face at the memory. It was so intense.

     ''Glad you liked it.'' Louis replied, just then increasing the power of the e-stim. 

     ''Thank you, Lo... Shit. That hurts.'' Said Harry when a new electro wave hits him. They came on every few seconds, but this was the first strong shock he got. If they were so strong, his lunch would be really hard. He couldn't think with it, not to talk about eating. It was a hell... Pleasurable, nice, perfect hell.

    He could feel it shaking his insides. The strong pins and needles breaking throught every one of his nerves, followed by the light stinging.  The stimulation feels causing his muscles to contract. His body ready to melt into the chair, mind long gone.

    ''Finish your lunch and we will go. You need strength.'' Louis said simply, but sternly as Harry was electro shocked every few seconds. One wave goes, other comes. All the time on the edge to come.   

                       *****

     When they finish lunch Louis removed the electro plug and took Harry's leash, leading him in their play room.

      There Harry lied on their sling, Louis tying his hands and legs to the sides. Then he got the crop and whipped nicely Harry's chest, stomach, ass and tights, making him count every single time. Amount of 25 hits. 

    When the impact item was put on a side and Louis asked Harry for his color, still bright green, and he start the procedure for the saline. 

    He cleaned all of Harry's intimate area with alcochol and prepared all the needed items for the procedure. Well most of the kit was ready. Louis has prepared everything since the morning, but he still needs to heat the saline to body temperature. And clean the needed itmes so they are steril.

     After the saline was heated, he hang it on on a high and cleaned his gloves. He open the kit and connected the drip tube with the saline. Carefully, very carefully so there is no mistake. There shouldn't be anything to threaten Harry. Louis bleed all the air out of the tube. He cleaned one more time his gloves and then he took the catheter needle.

     Everything was ready, so Louis carefully inserted the needle in Harry's scrotum, careful with his Vas Deferens tubes and the Epididymis or testicles, slowly letting the saline run into Harry's balls pack.   

     There was a slight hiss from Harry when the needle brooked his skin, but nothing else. And there shouldn't be. He loved saline. It humiliated him. He was prisioner of his own body. It also made him so much more sensitive, and he was a lot sensitive already. This would only make his cock, body and mind crazier with need, than they were already. Also Louis knew what he is doing. After all, this wasn't their first saline scene. They knew what they are doing. This was their 7 saline infusion. 4 times Harry, with today, and 3 times Louis.

    After the saline had started running down the tube, Louis put a tape on the catether, so it doesn't move and went to insert a few ice cubes in the free anal and straight away after them an inflatable plug. He started pumping it, until Harry was fully stretched. His rim deep blue and on the edge of breaking. His breath heavy and his body shaking from the cold that was inside of him. But only if the cold was his problem.

      Oh, no. Not if you ask Louis. He couldn't wait for 2 hours for the saline to finish. Waiting the saline meant no other plays. Also that is how Harry wouldn't feel almost anything of the infusion. So his lovely fiance, increased the salirole dop. A lot at that, cutting the two hours to max half an hour.

     And now Harry was in trouble. His anal was freezing and his balls were burning. Like proper burning, but from inside. His body went mad. It was shaking. It was squirming. It was trying to run away from that madness, but it was tied.

    With that Louis left Harry's down side and went on his nipples. Incapable to hold himself Louis start sucking them. Long and hard, biting way too much, pulling off the clamps in the end.

     ''You still ok, bitch?'' Louis asked. Harry's situation down there was more than more people could take, so he needed to know that he can continue. That Harry is still ok.

     ''Yes, sir.'' Harry answered. He was more than good. He just needed more so he could be perfect.

      When Harry confirmed he is ok, Louis took the tray lying on the table, prepared again early this morning, with pure paraffin candle, paper towers, lighter and ice. Water, fire extinguisher and first aid kit right next to them. 

    First Louis rubbed some oil on Harry's chest, cleaned his hands and after that lights the candle.

      He took the ice and rubbed it on Harry's nipple, then just a second  later he brought the candle above Harry, letting it drip a few times on top of the ice, breaking a low moan from his lover. Then just with the blink of an eye, the ice were on top of the wax.  

    Temperature play was one of Harry's favorites and was perfect for a day as this one. So it was easy to put it in the list for today. Also the ice helped the wax to feel more hot, with a big riisk for burning, but not with them anyway.

    Starting from his nipples, slowly Louis start moving the ice and the candle one after another all over Harry's chest, creating a wax figure on a birthday cake on his body.       Harry squirted and moaned, gasped every time when one of Louis 'toys' touched his body. 

     He was going insane. The ice in his arse melting fast, filling him with cold water. The saline system stretching balls sack more and more with every second, the burning strongs as in the beginning. And his chest was freezing and burning at the same time. Louis's voice the only thing keeping him out of subspace. 

    'Till now almost every sub would be in subspace, even Harry himself, but he tried really hard not to fall into one. Yes, there was a video on everything they do now, but he wanted to remember everything perfect, not through a fog. 

     Too soon for both, Louis and Harry's liking, Louis had finished with his art work and now was time to beat it clean out of the birthday boy.  

    Leaving the tray with the candles and ice on a side, Louis checked the saline. It was almost over. Good, he could take the needle out soon, and then process to the paddle.  

    Louis waited a few more minutes, playing with the wax, peeling it off, before thesaline in the tube finish. When that happened Louis took new clean cloves and removed the catheter. He cleaned to spot where the needle was and squeezed hard the big balls.

    Saline infusion was something beautiful. Harry's balls were huge with the 1L he took, and so sensitive. The funny part for Louis was how his cock looked like next to them. Way smaller that it was. Or may be they were even? He wasn't sure. Anyway he likes it.

    With the squeezing came Harry's cry, but he squeezed again, just for the sake of it. Then he slapped his balls and left them alone, taking the paddle.

    When Harry saw what was coming, he took a deep breath, just in time with the first hit.

     The wax momentary breaking into small, small pieces.   

   The second hit with the paddle broke it even more.  

    Louis's hand moved on Harry's chest and cleaned the broken pieces. 

    Then just as fast as it had come it was gone and a new hit came in touch with Harry's chest, taking away more of the wax. 

    After the 12 hit all the wax was off of Harry and Louis dropped the paddle back on the table, this time no cream for his pain. Usually, the wax would fall faster, but Louis didn't hit Harry with a full strength. After all he hit his chest. He could easily break his ribs or stop his air, if he hit as strong as he hit his ass. 

    After that, Louis brought on a cotton crowded with spirit and cleaned nicely Harry's nipples and chests. He took a box loaded of needles and got out of it a few. He processed to clean his hands again and opened one and with a smooth movement pierced Harry's nipple.

     A sharp gasp filled the room with a clear pain written on Harry's face, while his cock started fighting for freedom against the cock ring.  

    However, Louis didn't show any emotion, but cruel smile. He liked Harry like that. This Harry was nothing more, but a pleasure thirsty whore and Louis was his God.

    Not waiting for Harry to abjuct himself, Louis open a second needle and push it through the sensitive nipple, crossed over the first one.  

    A new gasp felt from the soft lips as a new wave of pain took over Harry's body, forcing his shacking to increase.  

   His nipple hurt as hell. It was way too sensitive after the temperature play and the clamps, the paddle, and tomorrow would hurt as bitch, but today, now was so good. Almost sending him in the subspace again, his breathing the only that keeps him not to fall.  

   Then Louis pierced the his other one. His lungs suddenly feeling too small.   

   ''How are you, slave?'' Louis asked, just to make sure he can continue. 

     ''Good, sir.'' Harry said, shakily taking breath. His words showing how really tired he is.

      Even so, they both knew, he didn't want to stop. He may be tired, but he wanted everything and besides, there was just a little more. Louis would fist him until he prolapsed and afterwards fuck him. next he would sleep. Not now. Now was time for play. 

  Louis pet Harry's stomach and went down his body. Starting to strok Harry's cock for a few moments, just to play.

    Harry was in pain. He wouldn't lie if you ask him, his penis was hell sensitive and he was just a strokes away from coming, but this was way too good for him to word out or summat. But soon Louis hand left Harry's cock, leaving him just on the edge.

      ''Such a beautiful slut, you are. Look at your balls. So big and heavy.'' Louis says slapping Harry's balls from under them. Winning himself a hiss from him. 

     ''Ye…'' Harry tried to say, but was stopped by the forse of the butt plug being ripped out of him. The melted ice falling on the ground with loud noice. ''Fuck.'' Harry nearly screamed. 

     ''Quiet, slave.'' Louis said, hitting harsh on his penis, Harry close to scream again. 

     Harry would say 'yes, sir', but he knew Louis wouldn't like it. When he said to be quiet, he needed to be quiet, or Louis would stop the scene and walk away. Harry didn't wanted that, so he would keep his mouth shut.  

     ''Good.'' Louis sing-longed. ''God, you are so gaping. You are wide like a 750 ml water bottle would be way too small for you. So sexy.'' Without any more waiting his hand was in Harry. They didn't need lube. Harry was already prepared. Wide and wet. Waiting for Louis to fuck him.

     That is how Louis started moving his hand slowly in and out. Harry clenching his teeth. He was so sore. Any interaction was really painful. However, that only made his cock to trumble with wish for more. He was way too gone.

     Even so, even sore Harry took without problems Louis's hand, still a little (not that little) gape standing on the ends between Louis's hand and Harry's walls.

     Louis played like that for a few minutes, only moving his dry fist in and out of Harry, before he could feel the time to deep fist his fiance was right.

     He took a big bottle of lube and rub a nicely amaunt of the substance all over his hand, before squeezing quarter of the bottle inside of Harry's gaping hole.

     Then Louis started fucking Harry's arse properly with his hand. Every time going little bit more inside of his colon. 

    That is how slowly Louis started pushing his hand deeper into Harry. Finger by finger. First prep then move deeper.  

   First he pushed inside his fist and wrist. Then he moved to his elbow and in the end his biceps. Until soon he was inside Harry completely 'till his shoulder. 

     And Louis was sure that if Harry wasn't with a ring on, he would be coming already.

     A high-pitched whines left Harry's lips all the time. Louis attention on him. 

    His whines were half pleasure, half pain. Something that was completely normal, talking Louis's hand was right to his ribs. Massaging his belly from inside. 

   And here was the tricky part. Right now, Louis has so much power over Harry's body. He could hurt him really badly, or he could give him so much pleasure. It was just a matter of one brief movement inside of him. A little too strong or little too rough. Or just the right amount of pushing and pulling. Turning around. Petting even. And of course Louis desired the latter so he grave his best.

     He would never hurt Harry intentionally. He would cut his hand off before he do that. 

   So Louis's movements inside Harry were so, so careful. Slow and careful. Just turn his hand a few milliammeters to one side and then back to the other. Just a brush with his finger here and there. To allow him a nice feeling, but not to hurt him. 

   Nowhere to rush. Nothing to rush for. Just give Harry pleasure, and happiness. Make his birthday as perfect as possible. 

    After a few minutes on slow and deep fisting Louis extremely carefully fisted his hand and start retiring it.

     Once out of Harry, he put some more lube on it and with one fast movement punched Harry's hole, forcing him to jump a little backwards and let out a deep breath. 

     This time his hand didn't went deep. Just little over his wrist. Then with the same speed he took it out and punched Harry again. And again. And again. And again. Until he got what he wanted. A 4 inches of anal tissue prolapsed.

      While Louis punched him, Harry was shaking and moaning, like a real moaning. Clear and loud as if Louis was fucking into him with the speed of the light and the force of a beast. It was a sigh Louis would never forget no matter what. 

     Without giving time to Harry's body to change to normal, not that it would by itself, Louis took a iron ring and put it on Harry's prolapsed anal, right next to his rim, to stop the prolapse going back so easily when he starts fucking him. 

    With fast look over Harry, just to be sure he is still ok, Louis went down on him and run hungrily his tongue over the red tissue. Right onp the hole. Forcing a loud moan out of Harry. Suddenly his whole body was shivering all over again. 

     ''Please, sir.'' He breathed out. ''Please... more.''  

   ''More what?'' Louis asks looking up at Harry again.

    ''Your mouth. Please, sir. Please, suck my prolapse.'' He says, shaking more with every passing moment.

      ''Like that?'' Louis asked, taking in one go as much of Harry's rectal in his mouth as he can. 

     ''Y-yes.'' Harry cried. Eyes going to the back of his head for second. 

    Louis sucked hard. Too hard. Harry felt as he is taking even more of him outside. It was blissful. He would live like that if he could. Sensitive and nice, just a slightly painful when some of Louis's teeth touch his tissue. But so, so short.

      In one second Louis is sucking perfectly on his rectum. Almost forcing him to come with the ring on, and the next the hot sensation is gone. 

    But... Oh, God. That went to his prostate right away.  

   A new high pitched cry left his mouth. His breath long gone. 

     Louis fucks him. Properly. Starting with forceful, rough trust. His penis long little over 8 inches. And the 4 inches prolapse. The tip of his cock was hitting Harry's prostate with every trust.

    His hands hold Harry's tights with fingers digging hard into his skin. Definitely leaving marks that will last for at least a week. 

     That. This moment was the point of the whole day. Harry was exhausted, but also with so high level on adrenalin and endorphins in him that he was ready to do everything all over again, only to keep this feeling longer.

    His nipples hurt. His chest hurt. The shit smell somehow overtakes every other and gives his gut a strange buzzing feeling. He wants to gag and couth until the smell is gone, but he also wants to feel Louis shit on him again. 

    His cock is dying from pain. It is so red. Like it is gonna explode. He wants to come so bad. He needs it. Every hit on his prostate is driving him crazy. And add to that Louis also hitting his swollen with saline balls. The situation was against him. Not even little bit on his side. His balls hurt as hell, but also give such a sensitivity that he can't feel the pain if he doesn't look for it. If everyday ball hitting during sex gives him pleasure, because his balls get what they want, now they were overstimulated. Even the littlest breeze, can give him feeling of lust and desire.

     And least, but not last. His anal. So, so, so many sensations. He is cold down there. He is sore, because of all the enema and the fisting. Oh, the fisting. He loves it. God, Harry, loves everything in sex, isn't he? Well, that was what makes life interesting. But really, he couldn't choose which kind of fisting he likes better. The deep or the punch? He thinks it up to his mood, but may be the punch could win with little bit. The way the fist goes in and out of him fast and brutal, making his hole mess, was slightly better. He felt so full with the deep fisting, but much more fucked with the punch. His hole hurts from being prolapsed. The ring is tight around him and move with every trust, rubbing his tissue.

      But of all Louis penis feels like heaven. So much thicker than usual. So much longer, but also shorter. Harry misses the feeling of his cock high in his belly, but he also kinda gets it with his prolapse. 

    And he is in heaven. He swears he is. This is his best birthday. He will forse Louis if he needs to, but next year they need to repeat all of this, and if possible they are gonna do even more. There is so much in his kinks list. So much that could be amazing for such a day.

         He could do... Do... God, he can't think properly. Louis is fucking his brain out of him. 

    And talking that he is trying with all he is got to control his breathing, so he won't go in subspace, he really can't give example what they can do his next birthday, but he sure as hell knows it needs to be kinky, filthy sex.  

     While fucking him Louis's mouth, easy found it is way to his. Always does really.

     The kiss is nothing nice and lovingly. Nothing beautiful and slow. It is thirsty and rough. Teeth hitting teeth. Toungles, licking their chins or above their mouths, more than they lick inside. The fast trusts, making their heads to hit in each other. But hell, it is one of the best kisses Harry's ever had.

     ''How you want to come?'' Louis asks, pulling away from the kiss. 

     ''Fuck me.'' Was all Harry could say. He knew that after his orgasm, he will take the process of getting free and clean heavier. It is better if Louis comes first inside of him. Release the ring and push back his prolapse. Then release his feet and hands, to remove the cock ring, suck him and when he comes totakes him to the bath. Nevertheless, he wanted to come from Louis's cock so nothing of the ''it is better to'' list won't happen.

      ''Such a good boy for me.'' Louis prised. ''Aren't you? You are the best. There is no other slave in the whole world like you. Perfect in every scenario. Pet, slave, master, lover, boyfriend. So nice, good and beautiful. So sexy without even trying. Plump soft lips. No gag reflex. A body like a Greec God. Big and thick cock, that is sexy when locked in cage and even more pumping deep in me. And your hole. God the best hole ever. If I want it it can be so tight. If I want it can be so sloppy. It can take everything inside, but loves nothing like it loves my cock. My perfect, little slave doll.''

      The moment the last word left Louis lips, the ring was ripped from Harry's cock with a long held breath. Strong burning traveling around Harry, the ring too tight to be ripped like that without it been felt strong.

     He was so close to come, but also so far away. His body being refused for too long is incapable of reach it is point just now. But the hits he gets on his prostate every few seconds are getting him there really fast.

     ''Hold yourself, kitten.'' Louis says, Harry fast to nod. It would be hard, so hard, but he won't come for Louis. For his master, he needs to be a good boy. ''Good boy. '' Louis priced him again with a new breathtaking kiss. Fucking into him like crazy.

     Then Louis hand finally found his cock with a firm grip and start stroking him with the speed of his trusts. His mouth kissing along his jaw, neck, collarbones and chests. 

     ''Sir, ple...''  

      ''You can come by any time. I am close too.'' Louis cut him, biting harsh on his throat, above the collar, forcing high pitch scream out of him.

     And then just a few more trusts later Harry's whole body started shaking with his orgasm, come shooting all over his and Louis stomachs and chests. Louis riding his orgasm for him, still stroking his cock and fucking into him.

      Just when his cock stop shooting come, he felt something hot inside himself. Louis was coming too. His sperm hot againg Harry's prostate. His lips brushing against Harry's.  

   Too soon for Harry's liking, Louis finished cumming, but he still trusted into him. The speed slowly getting slower, in the end Louis just rested inside of him.

     ''You ok, kitten?'' Louis asks, Harry giving him back just a little nod. ''You sleepy?'' A new nod. ''Ok, can you stay awake for just a few more minutes, so I can fix your prolapse and release you? You can take a nap in the bath? Will you be a good boy for me?'' A new nod. 

     ''I-I will... be a... good... good boy, sir.'' Harry answered, looking for Louis eyes.  

    ''Good. Wouldn't want to punish you.'' Louis kissed him again, and slowly pulled out of him. ''You know the drill. So have it in mind.'' Louis said, talking about the discomfort that comes with the removing of the ring and fixing his prolapse. 

     A cold feeling from the lube run over his tissue. Louis putting lube around the ring, so he can remove it without hurting Harry. 

     Slowly Louis start removing the ring, the feeling the same as the ring of his cock. Not the best, but definitely freeing soon after. The drag easy with the lube.

     With the ring was off, Louis start pushing the prolapse inside, while Harry, started pulling it inside with his muscles. It wasn't hard or too painful. It was just strange sometimes. It definitely gave him discomfort. But he could say he was getting really use with it. He likes it. Just when the session was long, like this one, he felt really sore. But nothing that won't pass in a week or so. Depending really by that was he going to leave it alone or have more sex. 

    Less than a 2 minutes or even one, the prolapse was all the way inside his arse and Louis left a soft kiss on his tortured rim. Dark purple, puffy, and swollen, the veins way to visible. Sore destroyed rim.

     ''So beautiful. Always so beautiful.'' Louis priced his hole, standing so he can remove the needles and free Harry. 

   A hiss left Harry's chest when the needles were pulled out of his nipples. Small drops of blood running down his chest, until Louis didn't stop them with a tissue.

    He hold the tissue there for a while, then throw it away. After that, his attention was on Harry's hands. Then his legs.

    God, they were so fucking heavy. All too used with the feeling on the ropes holding them.

     ''Stand, slave. You need to get your arse to the bath if you want to get cleaned.'' Louis said helping Harry on his feet. If Louis dropped the scene now Harry would fall asleep right now and Louis could never pick him up for so long distance. He was smaller than his kitten. Harry needed to walk. Little or much. 

    ''Yes, Sir.'' He said, putting half on his weight on Louis's body, his one arm around the other man shoulders, the other to the wall.

     Slowly they both got to the hall, step by step. Louis holding Harry with all he has. Harry barely on his feet.  

    ''You didn't went into subspace, slave. Why?'' Louis asked to keep Harry up for just a few more minutes.

     ''I-I am sorry, sir. I wanted to remember everything.'' Harry answered. 

    ''Did you? Well then I believe I can forgive you this time, slut.'' He said slapping Harry's ass.

     A new painful hiss escaping him, but his eyes, a little bit more awake now.

      ''Thank you, sir.'' He said, just when both reached the bathroom door. 

      There Louis helped Harry to sit on the toilet seat, more on his tights that arse or balls, while he ran the water.

    Almost ice cold water with too much bath bombs and lotion inside, so to remove anything dirty lifted on his body.

    ''I will wash your hair for a minute and then you can take a nap. Ok?'' He asked, helping Harry to get down his slave outfit and then inside the bath tube. His hand gripping hard in Louis's. His breath frozen in his throat. The water was so fucking cold, but only it could serve well on his body.

   ''Head back.'' Louis says taking the shampoo.

     He put some shampoo in his hand and start massaging Harry's hair.   

    ''How are you feeling?'' He asked, again checking, just to be sure that everything is ok. 

    ''Tried. But so, so good. Thank you so much, Lou.'' 

    ''You are welcome, baby. I am happy that you are happy and ok.'' Louis said as he kissed his forehead. 

         Louis washed his hair and took the sponge so he can wash his body. 

     ''Take a nap, baby. You have some time.'' Louis told him softly. That was all Harry needed as he dropped his head back, closing his eyes.

     With Harry sleeping, Louis was capable to take his time, to clean his lover better. 

    Slowly with a care he cleans every little part of Harry's skin. Making sure Harry will get out of this bath with nothing more but a slight cold.

    When he cleaned all of him, he emptied the bath tube and refilled it with slightly warm water. After that he went to the kitchen. 

     There he made Harry's favorite meal. Using mostly already chopped veggies and half ready chicken breast. Again he prepared everything from the morning, but only now he could cook it if he wanted it to be tasty and fresh. 

    The food was simple, but had the point to give Harry a good meal, even so not too heavy. Hence some white chicken with veggies. Harry would like it.

     While in the kitchen Louis took a bottle of wine. Then he carried everything in the living room, starting the movie they just had made.

      He put on only the final scene after their lunch, not all the tape, but it was the best part. Also they didn't had time for more, talking that it was already past 8pm and Louis have suppose to success to give his promise to Harry just before midnight. 

    When all the food was ready and the surprise was on it is way to be ready he went to the bath to wake up his kitten.

      ''Wake up, baby.'' Louis said, running his fingers through Harry's hair, kissing his forehead. ''You need to wake up, kitten. You will get cold if you stay here any longer.''

     Slowly after a few tries Harry opened his eyes, blinking tired up at Louis. A smile brightening his face.

      ''Thank you.'' Harry said sitting in the tube.   

   ''Mind if I join you?'' Louis asked. He was pretty much a lot of dirty too. Needed at least a fast bath or shower. 

    ''Not even a little bit.'' Harry moved to make space for Louis between his legs.

    ''How long I slept?'' He asks starting to rub the sponge over Louis's body.

     ''Little over an hour.'' 

     ''Do we have time to watch the tape?''  

     ''Mmm. Enough I would say. I put on only the last part, but it is the best one, so...''   

     ''It was pretty intense. Even if now my whole body hurts, and I want nothing more, but to sleep. We need to start doing a few plays together in a scene. It is amazing.'' He needed more days as this one. This feeling on overstimulation and the happiness that comes with it. The satisfaction to know he had successes to go through all of this. The power of his orgasm. The cuddle he is gonna get from Louis in the next week. He needed to feel all of this again.

    ''We can do it in a first or second day on holidays. Then we can have rest afterwards, but not so much kinks in one go again.'' Louis answered, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

    ''That wasn't so bad. The only bad is that Sunday, I need to stand up in front my mom as cat again. And next time I see her, I will be out of my mind.'' Harry half-jokes, half-really concerned about this stupid Sunday.

     ''I can be the pet this time, you know? It will be nice and we will show your parents what a wonderful owner you are.'' Louis suggested, kissing Harry's chin.

    ''Are you sure you want that? I mean you don't have to.'' He really didn't felt good for it to happen. He didn't wanted Louis to feel overwhelmed by being dog in front of their families, no matter that it was kinda Louis's medicine.

      ''I want it. I have got that idea almost since I planned all of this.''   

    ''I will owe you. Thank you.'' Harry kissed Louis soft lips, leaving the sponge on a side, ready with Louis's bath.

      ''It is my pleasure, kitten. Let's go.''  Louis stood from the bath and reached his hands to pull Harry out after himself.

     He dried himself and helped Harry with drying too. After that he put cream on all his bruises and he plugged him again. When everything was ready, he led him to the living room. A warm dinner and fluffy blanket waiting for them. 

                          *****   

    They watched the video, fast becoming hard again, then by Harry's plead, they finished with hand jobs, instead of Louis blowing him and jerking himself.

       When the video finished both were pretty tired again and the time was almost half eleven, so they called it a night. Or at least, that is what Harry thought. Louis had other plants. 

      Instead of the bedroom Louis took him to the kitchen. 

     ''Um... Lou?'' Harry asks when he saw the hub on full power, two iron rods above it. Red and hot as hell.   

      ''I know that we are engaged and I am really happy because of that. I can't wait to make it official for everyone to see. For us to be always together, but the way I love you, it is not enough for me to just merry you. Our relationship deserves so much more. The thing is I don't feel you only as my fiance. I feel you more than the person I want to merry for and spend my life with. I feel you as my other half. My little kitten and my strong master. I feel you as my everything. And I know that no matter what I will never give up on you and us, just like you would never. And we both love our collars, but they can't be always with us. They can be easy be replaced with someone's else or just rip. We can't take them outside, let's say at work. The wedding rings too. We both talked about it and what it means every time we see someone with a mark on. And if you are not ready I would never force you, but if you are ready, I would love if you mark me as yours and only if you decide it and it is what you want, I will mark you as mine.'' Louis was extremely happy in this exact moment. He had been rehearsing his speech for weeks now. He wants this so much. For Harry to say yes. He needs him to say yes, so Louis can promis himself to him 'til the end of his life. And if Harry thought that the day was crazy, that was the craziest idea Louis had in his sleeve. He knew that Harry would never laugh on him, but he still was scared about doing it. However, the look in Harry's eyes told him, that he had hit the right button.  

     ''God, Lou...'' That was all Harry dreamed about since their engagement. All he is ever wanted to do with Louis. It may be crazy for some people, but it wasn't for him. A marriage can be broken easily. However, the branding was something that will stay with them forever even after death. ''I want it. Both. Everything. You are my everything too, and I want us to brand ourselves with the other's name. Thank you so much. This is the best present you can give me. Ever.'' He said with so much happiness in his heart. He loved Louis so much and what they were on a way to do was the craziest thing they can do to prove their love. He couldn't hold his happiness inside himself, so he kissed his love as hard as he could. 

    ''Mark me.'' Louis said breathless, pulling away from their kiss. After that he turned and gave Harry his back. 

    ''I want to be first.'' Harry cried, as if they talked about who is going to be first under the shower.

     ''If you are first, baby, you won't be capable to enjoy marking me as yours as much, because of the pain.'' Louis answers turning around to cup Harry's face in his hands. 

     ''I can hold pain better than you.'' Harry tried.

    ''Don't be stubborn. Don't you wanna enjoy every second of branding me? And me branding you? Instead of only me branding you?'' 

    ''Same goes for you.'' Harry pout.  

    ''But this is your birthday. This is present from me to you. Do it for me? I want you to feel everything.'' Louis begged with almost doggy eyes, in which he were pretty good, especially talking he was the dog.  

     ''Where?'' Harry asked with a heavy sigh. 

   ''Thank you, kitten. Shoulder blade.'' Louis answered turning around again.   

   Both Harry and Louis took deep breaths. After that, Harry took the ball gag, that was on the counter and inserted it Louis's mouth. After the gag was secured, he kissed Louis's blade and rubbed the place with spirit.

     ''Take a deep breath.'' He warned, before he take the red iron rod in his hand and pressed it hard against Louis skin. 

   One. Two. Three. Four. Five. 

   Five long seconds before he take it away.

    Louis's body was shaking. His skin all deep red around the burn, slight track of smoke visible on places. But he was a beautiful sight. Breathtaking with the angry red burn on his skin.   

                'HARRY'S'     

    That is what is said. Louis was officially his forever. In every little meaning. And really soon he will be Louis's too. 

     ''Are you ok?'' He asked running from the other side to face Louis. Instantly removing the gag.

     His heart broke when he saw the tears in his eyes and the way saliva was dripping down his red lips. Obviously Louis wasn't capable to focus on anything else, but biting hard on the ball in his mouth, so he can hold the pain. But the smile on his face put Harry's heart back together. Even in great pain, Louis was happy.

    ''Perfect. The pain is hell, but the feeling so wonderful.'' He said with a smile and love all over his face. 

    ''Thank you.'' Harry said, then he kissed his forehead. ''Let's put some cream on.'' He took the cream that were on the counter and carefully put a good layer of the cream on the burn.  

      Then it was his turn. 

     ''Same spot.'' He said giving fast peck on Louis's lips, before he turns around.  

    He took deep breath, then he felt Louis putting the gag into his mouth. And then what seemed just as a second later the pain. His skin eaten by the hot iron. The five seconds felt like hours. The only reason he wasn't running away from it was the feeling of love and ownership that filled his body. He could see in his mind how it would look like. Louis name on him. They are together forever now. No one can't remove what these scars mean. There is no running, no that they would want to run.

     Just as fast as it came, the iron was gone. Now only the tingling pain was left from it. 

     Louis's fingers found their way on his wound. A cold feeling smoothing the burn, allowing his breath to slow down.  

    He felt the gag falling from his mouth and Louis was before him just in a blink of a eye.  

   ''Are you ok?'' He asked the same question Harry had asked him, with as much concern in his eyes as Harry had felt when he was on his place a minute ago.

    ''Couldn't be better. The best birthday ever. Thank you so much, Louis.'' He breathed, then he kissed him again, with all the left strength in him. 

     ''Five to midnight. Just in time.'' Louis whispered breaking the kiss.   

  ''The perfect closure of the day, I would say.'' Harry said, looking into Louis's eyes.  

    ''I am happy that you liked it, even with the pain.''

      ''Of course I did.'' 

     ''Shall we go to bed? I am too tired for anymore sex.'' Louis said, switching off the hub.  

   ''Oh, yes, please.'' Was everything Harry was capable to say, before he pulls Louis to their bedroom for much needed rest.

 


End file.
